Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/Tournament Quest
NO BATTLE *Tournament Quests are repeatable and has set duration to how long they stay in the event. There are 6 difficulties for each of the stages. Preliminaries Duration : September 28, 2016 17:00 ~ October 01, 2016 23:59 JST Summary= 400px|center |-| Teams= Beginner= 3,910 HP |en12 = Seasick Mariner |en12stats = Lvl 10 3,910 HP |en13 = Seasick Mariner |en13stats = Lvl 10 3,910 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Seasick Mariner |en21stats = Lvl 15 5,440 HP |en22 = Seasick Mariner |en22stats = Lvl 15 5,440 HP |en23 = Seasick Mariner |en23stats = Lvl 15 5,440 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Adventurer of 100-Barrages |en31stats = Lvl 32 20,197 HP |en32 = Bunny Dancer |en32stats = Lvl 25 13,571 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} }} }} |-| Intermediate= 5,883 HP |en12 = Medical Helicopter |en12stats = Lvl 10 7,006 HP |en13 = Medical Helicopter |en13stats = Lvl 14 5,883 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Medical Helicopter |en21stats = Lvl 16 7,175 HP |en22 = Medical Helicopter |en22stats = Lvl 12 8,428 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Osteopath Martha |en31stats = Lvl 35 51,075 HP |en32 = Therapist Iri |en32stats = Lvl 15 19,354 HP |en33 = Doctor Florence |en33stats = Lvl 18 18,166 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} }} }} |-| Advanced= 7,218 HP |en12 = Passenger Madame |en12stats = Lvl 22 7,218 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Passenger Madame |en21stats = Lvl 20 12,877 HP |en22 = Passenger Madame |en22stats = Lvl 25 10,224 HP |en23 = Stheno |en23stats = Lvl 25 23,870 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Asterios |en31stats = Lvl 30 31,312 HP |en32 = Euryale |en32stats = Lvl 60 83,750 HP |en33 = Medusa |en33stats = Lvl 25 24,906 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} |2}} |3}} }} }} |-| Expert= 10,864 HP |en12 = Clay Brothers |en12stats = Lvl 33 10,864 HP |en13 = Clay Brothers |en13stats = Lvl 33 10,864 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Clay Brothers |en21stats = Lvl 24 13,201 HP |en22 = Gazer |en22stats = Lvl 38 52,965 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Juvenile Division Knight |en31stats = Lvl 63 122,640 HP |en32 = Detective Bride |en32stats = Lvl 40 49,296 HP |en33 = Mr. Jekyll |en33stats = Lvl 42 38,718 HP |dropicons = |3}} |2}} |2}} |3}} |2}} }} }} |-| Heroic= 12,421 HP |en12 = Flop |en12stats = Lvl 32 15,046 HP |en13 = Flop |en13stats = Lvl 46 12,421 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Successful Prototype X |en21stats = Lvl 38 73,981 HP |en22 = Flop |en22stats = Lvl 35 16,443 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Nikola Tesla |en31stats = Lvl 40 54,656 HP |en32 = Thomas Edison |en32stats = Lvl 67 58,950 HP |en33 = Blavatsky |en33stats = Lvl 85 162,630 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} |3}} |3}} }} }} |-| Monarch= 14,546 HP |en12 = White Chimera |en12stats = Lvl 38 23,962 HP |en13 = Chimera |en13stats = Lvl 40 14,546 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Saintess of Mediation |en21stats = Lvl 60 62,166 HP |en22 = Saintess of Flames |en22stats = Lvl 50 61,648 HP |en23 = Degenerated Man |en23stats = Lvl 60 55,068 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Amakusa-kun |en31stats = Lvl 60 53,148 HP |en32 = Man of Loud Laughters |en32stats = Lvl 61 167,246 HP |dropicons = |2}} |3}} }} }} Main Battles Duration : October 2, 2016 00:00 ~ October 05, 2016 23:59 JST Summary= 400px|center |-| Teams= Beginner= |-| Intermediate= |-| Advanced= |-| Expert= |-| Heroic= |-| Monarch= Finals Duration : October 6, 2016 00:00 ~ October 10, 2016 23:59 JST Summary= 400px|center |-| Teams= Beginner= |-| Intermediate= |-| Advanced= |-| Expert= |-| Heroic= |-| Monarch= Category:Event Category:Quests